


With a Million Dreams to Fulfill

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit unterhalten sich Kurt und Blaine darüber, wo sie zukünftig wohnen werden, über Familiennamen, darüber, was schief gelaufen ist und was sie tun werden, damit es dieses Mal besser läuft.





	With a Million Dreams to Fulfill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyAuroras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyAuroras/gifts).
  * A translation of [With a million dreams to fulfill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465341) by [GhostlyAuroras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyAuroras/pseuds/GhostlyAuroras). 

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) dafür, dass du dich nur mir zuliebe durch die ungeliebte 6. Staffel durchkämpfst. Deine Beta-Arbeit ist unverzichtbar!! <3
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus [Unti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJzyMZIBuo8)l von Sting

Im Nachglühen ihres morgendlichen Liebesspiels, zwischen Gedanken wie _ perfekt _ und _ für immer _ und _ verdammt, ich brauche eine Zigarette, _ fängt Kurt an, über die Logistik nachzudenken, die ihr neuer Beziehungsstatus mit sich bringt.

"Wir müssen uns eine Wohnung suchen. Und zwar bald, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich wieder ohne dich schlafen kann." Kurt ist etwas überrascht, dass ihn keine Panik überkommt, nicht das kleinste bisschen.

Aber in seinen Armen versteift sich _ Blaine_. "Meinst du damit... dass wir zusammenziehen sollen?" Das _ wieder? _bleibt unausgesprochen.

"Na klar meine ich das. Wir sind verheiratet." Er kann die Worte nicht aussprechen, ohne zu lächeln, noch nicht, wahrscheinlich niemals. "Verheiratete Leute leben zusammen, oder etwa nicht?", sagt er neckend und schluckt ein liebevolles 'du Dummerchen' herunter, denn er ist sicher, dass Blaine es in einem Moment wie diesem nicht schätzen wird. Stattdessen verlegt er sich darauf, Blaine mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Rücken zu schreiben: H – U – M – M –

"Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Kurt?" Seine Stimme ist leise, gerade laut genug, dass Kurt die Worte versteht, aber nicht den Tonfall, in dem sie gesprochen sind.

Kurt seufzt und versucht, es so verträumt klingen zu lassen wie jemand, der ganz schrecklich verliebt ist (und das _ist _er, er ist _so _schrecklich verliebt, aber er kann die drohende Debatte bereits erahnen und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfällt), während er den Druck seiner Finger verstärkt: E – L – A – N –

"Das ist die beste Idee überhaupt", flüstert er und bedeckt Blaines Kinn und Hals mit feuchten Küssen, nach oben und wieder hinab und dann wieder hoch an sein Ohr, wo er fortfährt, süße Nichtigkeiten, Versprechen und Fantasien über ihr Eheleben zu flüstern. Er spricht mit seiner sanftesten Stimme, in diesem hingehauchten tiefen Ton, von dem er weiß, dass er Blaine ganz wehrlos macht. Seine Finger schreiben weiter: D – E – R – S – O – N

"Oh nein, das haben wir ausgiebig diskutiert, Anderson-Hummel ist in alphabetischer Reihenfolge und deshalb besser." Blaine stoppt ihn, befreit sich aus seinen Armen und rückt weit genug von ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Kurt stellt fest, dass seine Pupillen zwar geweitet sind, aber dennoch scheint seine Verführungstaktik nicht halb so gut funktioniert zu haben wie erwartet.

"Ja, aber Hummel endet auf einen Konsonanten und Anderson beginnt mit einem Vokal, weshalb Hummel-Anderson phonetisch viel angenehmer klingt und _ daher _die bessere Wahl ist." Seine Worte sind nicht wirklich ärgerlich – es ist ein alter Konflikt, den sie auch heute nicht beilegen werden, aber Kurt spielt trotzdem mit. "Außerdem ist es einprägsamer. Wir werden Persönlichkeiten des öffentlichen Lebens sein, Blaine, wir müssen es den Leuten leicht machen, sich unsere Namen zu merken."

"Mmh, Anderson-Hummel ist genauso einprägsam. Außerdem habe _ ich _beide Male den Antrag gemacht, ich glaube also, dass ich es mir verdient habe, dass mein Name an erster Stelle kommt."

In seinem Ton ist keine Verärgerung, zumindest kann Kurt nichts dergleichen heraushören, aber es fühlt sich doch ein wenig zu sehr wie ein Vorwurf an. Kurt weiß genau, den Schuldgefühlen in seinem Bauch nach zu urteilen, dass er in ein paar Monaten ein Formular unterschreiben wird, dass seinen Namen in Kurt Anderson-Hummel ändern wird, aber das kann er Blaine nicht jetzt schon wissen lassen. "Okay, dafür kriegst du Extrapunkte. Zur Zeit liegst du leicht in Führung, aber diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht zu Ende."

Blaine verbirgt sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals, reibt seine Nase daran und Kurt kann sein Lächeln an seinem Schlüsselbein spüren.

"Also, wegen der gemeinsamen Wohnung...."

Ein Seufzen, Atem kitzelt auf seiner Haut und Hände packen seine Taille ein wenig fester. "Kurt, bist du sicher, dass wir dafür bereit sind?" Es bricht Kurt das Herz, dass sein Mann _(sein Mann, den er gestern geheiratet hat, weil er ihn so sehr liebt)_ am ersten Morgen nach ihrer Hochzeit so mutlos klingen kann. "Ich meine, ja, wir sind verheiratet und das ist toll, es ist großartig", beeilt sich Blaine zu versichern. Er hat den Kopf schräg gelegt, um ihn anschauen zu können, und seine wunderschönen grünbraunen Augen sind so nah an Kurts Gesicht, so glänzend und voller Liebe. "Und ich werde es niemals bereuen, dich geheiratet zu haben – niemals. Ich liebe dich." Sein Tonfall ist so voller Überzeugung, voller Hingabe, dass Kurt das Herz aufgeht – und er kann nur _hoffen_, dass seine eigenen 'ich liebe dich's wenigstens halb so ergeben klingen wie Blaines – aber dann senkt Blaine den Blick und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Aber wir sind doch grade erst wieder – wie lange – seit einer Woche zusammen?"

Kurt weiß, worauf er hinaus will. Es ist keine 24 Stunden her, da war _ er _derjenige, der dieses Argument gehabt hat.

"Ich meine, es gibt immer noch so vieles an dem wir arbeiten müssen; wir müssen uns wieder ganz neu kennenlernen – diese neuen Menschen, zu denen wir während unserer Trennung geworden sind. Zusammenzuleben ist... na ja, wir wissen schließlich aus Erfahrung, wie schwierig es sein kann. Vor einem Jahr waren wir noch nicht bereit dafür und wir sind es ganz sicher nicht jetzt."

Kurt nickt zustimmend, lässt sich Blaines Worte durch den Kopf gehen und versucht sich vorzustellen, dass er sie selbst gesagt hat.

"Du hast recht. Es ist noch zu früh... ich glaube, ich habe mich von der Euphorie anstecken lassen..." Er tut es mit einem Lachen ab und streichelt Blaine mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Blaine lächelt, aber es ist dieses falsche, gezwungene Lächeln, das er immer aufgesetzt hatte, als sie darauf bestanden hatten, nur Freunde zu sein.

Kurt versucht sich all die Gründe, weiterhin getrennt zu wohnen – im Haus seines Vaters zu wohnen, während sein _ Mann _bei seiner Mutter wohnt; wieder ganz auf Anfang zurückzugehen zu Verabredungen, Herumgeknutsche in ihren Autos und die alltägliche Suche nach Privatsphäre – wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war, als er diese Gedanken noch selbst gehabt hatte... Aber die Ehe – auch wenn sie erst eine Nacht gedauert hat – hat ihn verändert. So lange Zeit hatte er Angst davor gehabt, diesen Sprung zu wagen, Blaine den Rest seines Lebens anzuvertrauen, wenn er doch so viel davon für sich selbst brauchte. Wenn jemand das Wort Hochzeit auch nur erwähnte, verfiel er bereits in Panik, aber jetzt, da sie es tatsächlich getan haben – jetzt da sie tatsächlich verheiratet sind und glücklich und zusammen – da kann Kurt plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr darin sehen, Abstand zu halten.

Schließlich war Kurts Motto immer schon _ Alles oder Nichts _.

"Warte, weißt du was?" Blaine summt gedankenverloren vor sich hin und spielt mit den Haaren im Nacken seines Mannes. "Wir sind diese Sache viel zu vernünftig angegangen. Nein, falsch, _ ich _ bin diese Sache viel zu vernünftig angegangen. Ich habe immer darauf gepocht, wir wären noch nicht bereit, nur weil _ ich _ noch nicht bereit war. Und gestern..." Er umfasst mit beiden Händen Blaines Gesicht, um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. "Gestern, da war ich immer noch nicht bereit, dich zu heiraten, ich war in Panik – die ganze Zeit. Aber weißt du was? Ich bin so froh, dass ich es getan habe, ich bin so froh, denn jetzt sind wir hier, wir sind verheiratet und ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich _ so sehr, _ Blaine. Ich will nicht noch mehr Nächte ohne dich verbringen."

Blaines Augen sind feucht und sein Gesicht sieht so jung und verzagt und _ hoffnungsvoll _aus.

"Ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass es wieder schief gehen wird. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass ich mich wieder wie ein Arsch verhalten und dich ausschließen werde, wie beim letzten Mal, und ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, wenn ich verspreche, dass es dieses Mal nicht soweit kommen wird, aber..." Er nimmt Blaines Hände in seine und streicht mit dem Daumen über das kühle Metall des Rings. "Aber ich glaube, was ich sagen will, ist: wir werden niemals zu hundert Prozent bereit sein zusammenzuleben und wir reden hier _ vom Rest unseres Lebens_..."

Blaine lacht und ein paar Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen hinab, aber dieses verliebte Leuchten ist zurück in seinen Augen, denn es ist immer noch solch ein surrealer Gedanke, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich zusammengehören und zusammen alt werden und da ist so viel Freude, dass sie selbst inmitten dieser ernsten Unterhaltung innehalten und grinsen müssen wie zwei Verrückte.

Da ist so vieles, was Kurt am liebsten alles auf einmal sagen möchte: _Ich verspreche, dass ich diesmal mein Bestes geben werde. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht davonlaufen werde. Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht ausschließen. Ich verspreche_... er hat das Gefühl, als könne er nicht genügend Versprechen abgeben, dass Versprechen alleine nicht ausreichen und er wünschte, er hätte ein überzeugenderes Wort für seine Entschlossenheit, aber alle Worte entfallen ihm, wenn Blaine ihn _so _anschaut: so voller Vorfreude auf ihre Zukunft und gleichzeitig so besorgt, ob es dieses Mal gelingen wird. Hoffnungsvoll und verzagt – das scheinen Blaines Standardgefühle zu sein, wenn es um Kurt geht.

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Alles was geschehen ist", ist alles, was er sagen kann, Überwältigt von der Erkenntnis, dass er der Grund für Blaines Gesichtsausdruck ist, und von dem Gedanken, dass er das alles fast verloren hätte - dass er fast die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hätte. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht mehr viel nützt, aber ich hatte Angst." Er zuckt die Schultern und streicht mit den Daumen über Blaines tränenfeuchte Wangen.

"Wovor hattest du Angst?", fragt Blaine leise und sein Atem vermischt sich mit Kurts.

"Ich hatte Angst, dass alles zu gut war, um wahr zu sein. Alles hatte so gut mit uns angefangen, wir hatten nur minimale Schwierigkeiten und selbst dann habe ich mir damals gesagt... 'wir sind Seelenverwandte', weißt du?" Sie müssen beide kichern und Blaine rutscht noch ein bisschen näher heran. "Alles wird gut werden, stimmt's? Ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass es auf der Hand liegt, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens gemeinsam verbringen werden."

"Es liegt auf der Hand." Blaine küsst ihn zärtlich, und legt Kurt die Hände um die Schultern. "Wir sind auf dem besten Weg dahin."

"Ich weiß", lacht Kurt. Er ist ein wenig benommen und seine Gedanken sind ein einziges Chaos. Er gönnt sich einen Augenblick, um sich in die Arme seines Mannes zu schmiegen _(mein Mann, er ist mein Mann), _während er seine Gedanken sammelt, und falls seinen Lippen das Mantra _'Du gehörst für immer mir'_ entschlüpft, so zieht Blaine ihn nur noch fester in seine Arme. "Was ich damit meine ist..." Als er wieder klar denken kann, löst er sich erneut von Blaine. "Ich hatte immer angenommen, es würde einfach... von alleine funktionieren, weißt du? Ich hatte immer gedacht, die Liebe würde schon alles selbst in Ordnung bringen und _wir _müssten uns nur darum kümmern, lange genug auf Sex zu verzichten, um unsere Arbeit zu machen."

Blaine lacht und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Kurts Schlüsselbein, _ und Grundgütiger, wie hat Kurt es vermisst, ihn dort zu spüren. _

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, ich bin gerade dabei, dir mein Herz auszuschütten – könntest du wenigstens _ so tun_, als wärst du nicht fünf Jahre alt?"

"Ich versuch's." Sein Lächeln ist so liebevoll und er beschwert sich nicht einmal über den Nachnamen.

_Hummel-Anderson._

Das Wort schmeckt so süß auf seiner Zunge; sein Herz hat sich noch nicht wieder ganz erholt von den Schlägen, die es ausgesetzt hat, als er weiterredet. "Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass ich immer dachte, Seelenverwandte wären einfach... seelenverwandt – wir wären einfach füreinander _bestimmt _und deshalb würde alles ganz von alleine in Ordnung kommen. Als die Dinge also angefangen haben, schwierig zu werden, und mir klar wurde, dass sie _nicht _von alleine wieder in Ordnung kommen.... Anstatt selbst zu versuchen, sie in Ordnung zu bringen, kamen mir Gedanken wie... Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein, weißt du?" Kurt hat nicht vorgehabt, an dieser Stelle innezuhalten, er hat weiterreden wollen, bis ihm die Stimme versagt, aber ein Blick in Blaines Gesicht sagt ihm, dass das nicht notwendig ist.

_Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Ich habe genauso gedacht._

Es ist Kurt, der erneut das Schweigen bricht. "Aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, okay? Und weil ich dich schon einmal schwer enttäuscht habe, will ich, dass du eines weißt – hör mir also ganz genau zu." Blaine nickt schniefend und wischt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Dieses Mal weiß ich genau, worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich anstrengen muss. Ich weiß, dass wir jeden Tag daran arbeiten müssen und ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht sein wird. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, es nicht zu tun; nicht für uns zu kämpfen. Denkst du, du kannst mir wieder vertrauen? Kannst du an mich glauben?"

Blaines Blick wandert über sein Gesicht, als suchte er verzweifelt nach etwas. Wonach er sucht? Kurt hat keinen blassen Schimmer und er überlegt, dass er sich vielleicht etwas mehr bemühen sollte, ernsthaft und entschlossen auszusehen – mehr so wie ein liebender Mann und nicht wie ein Kind, das verzweifelt um Vergebung bettelt – aber nicht einmal seine strenge Selbstkontrolle kommt gegen die heftigen Emotionen an, die ihn innerlich aufwühlen.

Während Blaines Schweigen langsam Panik in ihm aufkommen lässt, denkt Kurt, dass er all das vielleicht hätte sagen sollen, _bevor _er ihn geheiratet hat. Kurt hat immer gewusst, dass es nicht darum gegangen war, dass Blaine ihn nicht liebte. Deshalb war es ihm auch so leicht gefallen zu sagen: _hey, ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, lass es uns einfach machen, _und alles andere im Wirbelwind einer überstürzten Hochzeit zu vergessen. Jetzt aber wird ihm plötzlich klar: das wahre Problem war nicht, ob Blaine ihn liebte oder nicht, sondern ob Blaine ihm noch vertrauen konnte – ob er ihm noch sein Herz, sein Leben und seine Zukunft anvertrauen wollte.

"Das will ich", sagt Blaine leise, fast schüchtern, während er unter seinen Wimpern heraus zu Kurt aufblickt. Kurt wartet auf das 'aber', doch dann lächelt Blaine sein typisches Blaine-Lächeln, ehrlich und strahlend wie die Sonne, und wiederholt: "Ich will dir vertrauen, ich will es wirklich", und dann erst wird Kurt klar, dass kein 'aber' mehr kommt. Kein _ich kann nicht,_ oder _du hast mich zu sehr verletzt. _Es ist eine zweite Chance, es ist ein Versprechen, sich alle Mühe zu geben. Das ist alles, was ich dir im Moment geben kann, aber ich gebe es aus ganzem Herzen.

Kurts Motto war immer schon _ Alles oder Nichts_. Aber anscheinend geht es Blaine genauso.

"Dann ist das also ein Ja? Wir ziehen zusammen?"

Ist das das Gefühl, das Blaine hatte, als er ihm den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat? Dieses Brennen in der Magengrube, ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als wäre ihm übel, voller Angst und auch voller Hoffnung.

Vielleicht kann Blaine all diese Gedanken auf Kurts Gesicht lesen. Vielleicht (so sehr er Kurt auch liebt) will er ihn einfach ein bisschen schmoren lassen, denn er lässt sich ziemlich viel Zeit mit seiner Antwort, sein strahlendes Lächeln wird blasser und er schaut sich nachdenklich um. Kurt wünschte, er könnte erraten, ob er ihn nur auf die Folter spannen will, oder ob er wirklich noch unentschlossen ist.

"Ich verspreche dir mindestens drei Blowjobs pro Woche, das schwöre ich", bettelt Kurt, bevor er es verhindern kann und Blaine lacht so laut, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, hält sich an Kurts Arm fest und lacht und lacht. Kurt fällt in sein Lachen ein und fühlt sich mit einem Mal viel zuversichtlicher.

"Ist das nicht sowieso schon Bestandteil des Heiratsvertrages?", fragt Blaine neckend zwischen nachlassendem Gekicher und rutscht näher an Kurt heran (wann ist er nur so weit von ihm weggerollt?) bis er seinen Kopf auf Kurts Kissen dazulegen kann. "Ich glaube, Mr Anderson-Hummel, Sie werden mir ein besseres Angebot machen müssen, wenn Sie sich etwas von mir erhoffen." Sein Tonfall ist leise und verspielt, seine Hände wandern über Kurts Brustkorb, ihre Beine sind ineinander verschlungen und Hüften fest aufeinander gepresst. Kurt ist sich Blaines Antwort mittlerweile ziemlich sicher und würde sich liebend gern der eigentlich überflüssigen Überzeugungsarbeit mittels Sex überlassen, aber sie sind jetzt verheiratet und _ für immer _miteinander verbunden und er findet, dass es deshalb nicht hilfreich sein wird, ihre Probleme einfach mittels Sex zu übergehen.

"Ich werde dir erlauben, mich zu Mr Anderson-Hummel zu machen. Ganz offiziell." Er bemüht sich um einen ernsten Tonfall und löst sich von Blaine, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können; um keinen Zweifel daran zu lassen, dass er es ernst meint, immer schon.

"Aber..." Blaine schaut ihn erstaunt an und sein Mund versucht, Worte zu formen, die er dann doch wieder verwirft. Dann sagt er in ungläubigem Ton: "Aber Hummel-Anderson ist einprägsamer..." und starrt Kurt weiterhin unverwandt an.

"Ist mir egal", ist alles, was Kurt darauf antworten kann, und gleichzeitig denkt er, dass es nicht mal gelogen ist – nicht mehr.

Blaine starrt ihn immer noch an, als wolle er sagen, _ ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dir vorziehst, _ aber wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen. Gleichzeitig lässt sein Gesichtsausdruck aber erahnen, dass das alles ist, was er sich je gewünscht hat. Während der Gedanke Kurt nicht gerade mit Stolz erfüllt, so ist es doch ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er diesmal auf dem richtigen Weg ist.

"Und?"

"Du bist so ein Knallkopf, _natürlich _ziehen wir wieder zusammen, du hättest deswegen nicht den Namen – "

Kurt rollt sich auf ihn drauf und küsst ihn, bis sie beide vergessen, dass sie überhaupt Namen haben.

* * *

Eine Woche später ziehen sie in die winzigste, billigste Wohnung, die sie finden konnten, packen eine überraschend kleine Anzahl an Kartons aus (denn der größte Teil von Kurts Sachen ist in New York eingelagert) und grinsen immer noch wie zwei Verrückte.

Es ist nur eine Übergangslösung und bei weitem nichts Glamouröses, denn am Ende des Schuljahres werden sie zurück in den Big Apple gehen – aber die Wohnung ist möbliert und obwohl Kurt darüber zunächst alles andere als begeistert war, musste er zustimmen, dass es so am besten war. Nachdem sie beide zur Zeit nicht viel verdienten und auch ihren Eltern so wenig wie möglich auf der Tasche liegen wollten, war es das Beste, was sie sich unter den gegebenen Umständen leisten konnten.

Und außerdem, hatte Kurt am Abend vor dem Einzug eingestehen müssen, als er Blaine zum Haus seiner Mutter zurückbrachte, hatte es auch einen gewissen Charme. "Es ist unser erstes Zuhause und irgendwie ist es romantisch, dass es so chaotisch ist und gar nicht wirklich uns gehört. Fangen so nicht alle Ehen an? In einer heruntergekommenen Miniwohnung, wo man sich mit wenig Geld durchschlagen muss und so laut vögelt, dass einen die Nachbarn hassen?"

"Du bist ein Mann nach meinem Herzen", hatte Blaine geseufzt und seine Hand auf Kurts Herz gelegt, das laut in seiner Brust pochte.

Als sie endlich die letzte Fuhre Kartons aus dem Auto geholt haben, denkt Kurt, dass es ein wahrer Segen ist, dass das Bett bereits fertig aufgebaut dasteht.

Blaine stellt einen Karton auf den Boden, richtet sich auf und streckt sich und sein gelbes T-Shirt rutscht ein klein wenig nach oben und gibt den schönen Anblick seines hübschen Rückens frei. Kurt kann es kaum erwarten, ihn unter sich ausgestreckt zu haben, damit er sich daran festsaugen kann und...

Aber zuerst gibt es noch etwas anderes zu tun.

"Oh, ich glaube, ich habe meinen Laptop im Auto vergessen", sagt er unschuldig und schiebt den Laptop mit dem Fuß unters Sofa, bevor Blaine sich umdreht. "Kommst du mit mir, ihn holen?"

Blaine lacht so fröhlich und befreit, dass Kurt das Herz aufgeht. "Aber sicher." Er streckt seine Hand nach Kurt aus und sein Ring glänzt silbern im sonnendurchfluteten Wohnzimmer.

Langsam gehen sie nach draußen, schwingen ihre verschränkten Hände zwischen sich hin und her und erfreuen sich einfach nur an der Anwesenheit des anderen. Kurts Laptop ist natürlich nicht im Auto, also kommen sie fünf Minuten später die Treppe schon wieder hoch und jetzt kommt der bedeutende Moment.

Sie erreichen ihre Wohnungstür und Kurt schafft es kaum, zu warten, bis sie offen ist, bevor er Blaine wie eine Braut auf den Arm nimmt.

"Kurt, was – oh mein Gott, was machst du da?" Er schlägt Kurt halbherzig auf die Brust, aber sein Körper ist entspannt und er hat bereits einen Arm fest um Kurts Hals gelegt und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wie sieht das denn aus, was ich mache? Ich trage meinen Ehemann über die Türschwelle."

Blaine seufzt diesen verträumten Seufzer, den er immer tut, wenn Kurt das E-Wort sagt, und er lässt seine linke Hand auf Kurts Herz ruhen.

"Oh, du alter Charmeur", neckt er, aber seine Wangen sind von einer leichten Röte überzogen, wie Kurt sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Der Anblick raubt ihm den Atem, aber das ist nichts Neues, wenn es um Blaine geht.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie sehr ich dich liebe", ist seine simple, unerschrockene Antwort, weil er so etwas sagen _kann_, denn dieser Mann ist sein Ehemann und er darf ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt, wann immer er das möchte – zum Teufel auch.

Blaine kämpft mit den Tränen und Kurt bemerkt, dass es ihm ebenso ergeht – wann werden sie darüber endlich hinweg sein? Wird es jemals eine Zeit geben, in der sie nicht wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten in Tränen ausbrechen? Wird die Begeisterung darüber, verheiratet zu sein, jemals abklingen?

Kurt hofft inständig, dass dem nicht so ist, und beugt sich vor, um seinen Mann zu küssen.

Sie schaffen es ohne größere Zwischenfälle über die Schwelle und kichern die ganze Zeit, als wäre das das Großartigste, was sie jemals tun werden, aber als sie mitten in ihrem neuen Heim stehen und Kurt ihn immer noch nicht wieder heruntergelassen hat, beschleunigt sich Blaines Atmung in erwartungsvoller Vorfreude.

"Und was jetzt?", haucht er an Kurts Hals, woraufhin sich der Griff von Kurts starken Armen um ihn herum verstärkt.

"Jetzt überschreiten wir die Schwelle zu dem Zimmer, in dem wir tatsächlich den Rest des Wochenendes verbringen werden." Kurts Stimme ist ein tiefes Grummeln, das Blaine bis ins Mark spüren kann, und das wilde Glitzern in den Augen seines Mannes sendet ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Dielenbretter unter Kurts Füßen knarren, die hässliche lachsfarbene Farbe löst sich an einigen Stellen ab, der Küchentisch wackelt, das Sofa ist durchgesessen von zu langem Gebrauch. Sie sind knapp bei Kasse und werden für eine Weile auf Pump leben müssen. Ihre Matratze ist alt und quietscht, die Wände sind dünn wie Papier und die Nachbarn beschweren sich bereits knapp zwei Stunden nachdem sie damit angefangen haben, ähm... die Wohnung _einzuweihen_.

Und alles ist vollkommen perfekt.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und/oder Kommentare würde ich mich riesig freuen. :-)


End file.
